Tiny Unbrellas
by Troyemakesthefic
Summary: Cassidy makes sengrias for him and Jesse. Things escilate in the spicy way. -winks-


~AUTHOR NOTE: This fic is really spicy so plz don't read if you are not into mature content. Also note that this is my first fanfic and appreciate any feedback. Be aware that grammar is not my strong suit but I did try my best to prof it to be as flawless as I could muster. Also send me any fic ideas you have I love writing inspo!~

Jesse fell on to the mattress in there cheep motel bed. As he relaxed he felt himself become one with the bed. All his aching muscles, bruises, and pains faded. His eyes closed and he breathed deep. His back cracked twice as he did so.

The door burst open.

Jesse jolted up, eyes alert.

"I got the dam drinks but they din have any of dose cute little fuckin umbrellas. But I got some toothpicks, cigarette paper, and gum. I reckon we ca make our own."

Cassidy dumped and armful of bottles and other supplies onto the bed by Jesse's feet. One hitting his shin than rolling between his legs.

Jesse picked up the bottle and examined it. Brandy. E J.

"Cassidy, why do we need the little umbrellas, again?" He says with a mild smirk of amusement.

"Well, padre, you can be maken sangria without da lil unbreller in it can you?" He try's to rip open a package of red solo cups but resorts to bitting it open with his canines. He sputters out bitts of plastic from his mouth as he pulls the stack of cups out of the bag. "Some drinks are served with unbrellers and some are served with an arse kickin. This is the umbrella kind." He places 2 ready to be filled cups on the tv stand.

"But, quick disclaimer, I couldn reeeaaly remember the ingredients in a sangria so had to improvise so I god sum brandy-" Cass riffles through the multiple bottles of hard liquor before looking up at Jess as he repositions himself to be sitting up. "Could you pass that here padre?" Jesse grabbed the bottle from by his hip and threw it Cassidy's way.

He caught it with smoothness and in the same motion was screwing off the cap. "Anyway, as I was sayin. I remembered brandy." He poured both cups most of the way full than returned the cap to its bottle. "An I remembered wine." He added a splash of box wine to each drink. "I also was rememberin' a fruity somethin' or other but all they had was cherry vodka." He filled the cups to the tippy top with the vodka.

"Anyway le' me fashion those unbrellers." He set to getting the needed materials on the table. He open the package of gum. "Here," he throws a piece of gum at Jesse's feet, "chew this for meh."

Jesse grabbed the piece and started unwrapping it as he stood up from the bed. The hotel carpet making somewhat crunchy sounds beneath his feet.

He popped the gum in his mouth, mint filling his senses. "You know Cass we don't HAVE to have the little umbrellas."

Jesse carefully picked up Cassidy's mixture. Bringing it to his lips.

"Don you DARE!" Cassidy spits with an accusing figure aimed as Jesse.

Jesse almost spills half his drink on himself as he flinched the cup from his face.

"Dam it Cass!" Jesse halfheartedly laughs and yells as he sets the drink down and attempts to brush the liquid off his shirt.

"Don you worry sweetheart, il all be worth it in da end and youl be feelin like you're on da sandy beaches of da pacific in just a minuet."

After striping his now wet shirt he parks himself besides Cassidy at the small table.

"Oh tanks for stoping by. I need that umbrella top ya be chewin on." Cassidy has intricately folded 2 umbrella like shapes that he stabbed a tooth pick through.

Jesse pulls the gum from his mouth and apprehensively hands it to cass who snatches it and rips in two as he focuses on his work. He sets one bit to the side and pops the other in his mouth.

"Cassidy that was just in my mouth!"

He starts to smish a top onto a "umbrella".

"Yea so? I have put much worst things in my mouth, Jesse. Believe meh. Your spit is not even close ta being on the top 10, no 50 list of bad things I've put in my mouth" He chews and smiles at the same time.

Jesse wants to probe what the worst thing on that list might be but before he can get a chance-

"Perfection! Me masterpiece is complete!" He delicately holds up 2 decent, tiny umbrellas.

He rises and walks to the tv stand and gingerly places the umbrellas in the cups.

"Here's t my best mate." He carefully hands the cup to Jesse, intensely watching to make sure the umbrella doesn't crumble before his eyes. Jesse grabs the cup from Cassidy's ginger fingers.

"Thanks Cass, its beautiful." Jesse barely whispers through a smile. Cassidy's eyes rise from the drink to Jesse's bare torso to his neck, where he momentarily heard a steady pulse, to his jaw, to his lips to, to, finally, his eyes.

A slight pause as cass dryly swallowed some gum flavor, then, "ye- Oh for sure. Nothing but the best for my murderin, god loving, princess."

Jesse laughs, "If I'm a princess what does that make you?"

"Yer junkie, blood sucking, prince." Cass smiles a crooked smile.

"Well in that case lets make a toast." He holds up his drink and so does cass, "A toast! To a happily ever after." They tap there cups lightly.

Jess takes a swig but Cass pipes up with, "In that a metaphor for shagin?" Jess covers his mouth as the potent mixed drink hits his sinuous. He sputters but manages to swallow the drink down. He uncovers his mouth as he laughs, drink dripping down his chin onto his chest.

Cassidy smiles as he finishes his whole drink.

"Dam it Cass!" Jesse begins to wipe at his mouth as he sits at the end of the bed. Cass joins him smiling as he grabs the bottle of brandy from the stand and takes a swig.

"Also, that has got to be the strongest dam sangria I have ever had, and no adorable umbrella is going to stop it from taking my breath away." Jesse begins to carefully lick the spilled drink off of his fingers between light coughs.

"Well padre, I thought it best ta get ya really buttered up so I would have a shot at that "happily ever after" if ya know how I mean."

"What kind of princess do you take me for?" Jesse says as he polishes off his drink with a bit of a grimace. Cassidy notices a drip of Sangria making its way towards Jesse's bellybutton.

"Here ya missed a spot." Cass reaches out and drags his finger up from Jesse's bellybutton up to his sternum. Jesse watches as he licks the liquor off his fingers. His eyes drop a notch from the playfulness from a moment ago.

Cassidy's smile fades and he cowardly breaks Jesse's somewhat bewildered eye contact, "can't have ya waistin the good stuff." Cassidy rises, "Need a refill?" He jesters at Jesse's cup. Jesse hands him it and clears his throat.

"Cassidy..." a long pause, filled only by the sounds of pouring liquids, "um..." Cassidy is starting to feel somewhat uneasy.

He truns with the refilled drink, "yea padre?" He reaches the drink out.

Jesse grabs is and than puts his elbows on his knees and slumps forward. Cassidy sits back down beside his mate.

"how much do you think god can forgive?" Jesse's eyes are transfixed on the not yet dry stains on the floor.

Cassidy is taken aback. "How do ya mean Jesse?" He closely examines Jesse's face trying to detect his emotions.

"Well," Jesse thinks on how to word this, "there are the obvious things I need forgiveness for like swearin, drinkin, liein, and murderin." Jesse drinks a large portion of his drink before continuing, all the while Cass waits with a knot in his stomach. "I have sinned so much, there must be a certain point where he can't keep forgivin." Jesse slouches even more.

Cassidy approaches cautiously, not knowing too much about this topic, "well, padre I thought the point was that he always forgave. No matter what. All you have ta do is try ta be a better person right?" Cass quickly scans his best mates face than nervously chugs his whole cup.

Jesse watches him drink out of the corn of his eye, a flutter in his stomach. "It's just that," he drinks the last of his cup, "When you...when... you touched my stomach... I had some..." a dry swallow, "unholy thoughts."

Cassidy stairs at the tv stand wide eyes quickly glancing at Jesse. A swallow, "How... how do ya mean?"

Jesse sent a glance to Cass the same time he did and they made a semi awkward eye contact.

Both of them felt there checks on fire.

"That maybe...maybe you should... have licked the drink off..." the heat in Jesse's face became unbearable. He quickly stood up and began making another drink. This time just vodka.

Cassidy squirmed in his spot a bit. "I don't think that sounds bad," Jesse flinch a bit at this comment.

Very quietly, "They always said a man laying with a man is the worst sin of all... in God's eyes."

Cassidy studied the muscles of Jesse's back and noticed the redness of his ears and shoulders.

Jesse sat back down sitting even farther away.

"I don't know what god has to say about it but that just sound like a padre helping another padre out with basic hygiene." Another wet snort erupted from Cass' best mate.

The tension eased a little.

"When I am drinking something, every time..." Jesse wiped his nose and mouth.

Cass saw again, the liquid making its way down Jesse's chest. He decided to pull himself closer. His arm brushed Jesse's. He grabbed his now rigid mates shoulder and turned him to face him. Cass could hear and feel Jesse's rapid heart rate.

At a volume almost inaudible, "Le me help ya with that." Cass leaned toward Jesse's chest, dropping his cup on the ground by the bed. Before his tongue touched Jess' sternum he could smell the alchol. The cologne. The sweat. The blood.

He licked up his sternum to his collarbone. Both of them holding there breath as he did so.

Jess has also abandoned his drink and is now leaning back into the bead. Cass crawls and positions himself so he straddles the preachers legs. He steadies himself with a hand on either side of Jesse's head. He now licks a little lower and trails up to Jessie's Adam's apple. It bobs once as he sucks on it.

Jesse's eyes are closed and his head is tipped back. He runs his fingers through cass' incredibly curly hair.

Cass now is lapping at Jesse's jawline and chin. He nips at his neck. Jesse breaths deep at the pain. Cassidy smiles as he starts to nip a bit harder. He than kisses it better and goes to Jesse's ear.

"Are ya feeling cleaner, mate?" Cassidy breaths into the preachers ear.

Jesse bits his lip and hums a meek, "a hu" and very lightly nods his head. Cassidy now bites at Jesse's ear. Not necessarily on purpose, Cassidy gutturally growls in Jesse's ear.

Cassidy begins to kiss Jesse's stubbled check. He laughs, "you're SUCH a pretty princess ya are."

Jesse opens his eyes with a smile, "kiss me already you dam fool." With that the preacher grabbed the vampires head and pulled him in for a long deep kiss.

There lips finally touching. Jesse had imagined this moment before. Cassidy's soft moisturized lips touching his. (Cassidy always had a chapstick handy.) Cassidy began to nip at Jesse's dry lips. Unsurprisingly Jesse's bottom lip cracked and Cassidy began sucking intensely on the wound.

The sensation of feeling Jessie's warm breath and tasting his copper blood made him think, 'if this sends me hell it is well worth it.'

He began to gingerly lap the split as the blood stoped flowing. He than continued kissing Jesse more deeply, turning his head to have better access. His tongue slipped inside.

Jesse's hands roamed Cass' back. One resting on the nape or his neck.

Jesse could taste his own blood on Cass' tongue but he didn't mind. He could also taste the alcohol and the mint. Wait mint? He than felt the piece of gum. He smiled and pushed Cass up. Cass breathed deep, looking down confused.

"You drank with this?" He pulled the piece out of his mouth.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled wide, "I honestly forgot that was in dar."

Jesse threw the gum to the side. He than stretched up and gave Cass a quick peck on the nose. Cass scrunched his face a little than reciprocated the nose smooch. Jesse closed his eyes and smiled real big. If Cass could freeze that moment and keep it with him forever he would. That cute little smile on his beautiful mates face, nothing may ever top that.

Jesse's hand roamed a little further south than previously.

"Oh I see ya little fucker." Cass grinned.

Jesse's smile became mischievous as he brought his other hand lower and squeezed booth checks.

"In case ya were wonderin I do not twerk like the Miley cirus." He leaned in by Jesse's ear and whispered, "unless you ask really nicely."

Jesse laughed, "that won't be necessary, but I feel I must inform you." He slid his hands up to Cass' shoulders and pulled him close and whispered, "ya missed a spot."

Cass fake panicked and looked Jesse over, "Oh no! What ever shall I do?" Sure enough, Jesse's bellybutton was filled with drink, "Ill get right on that you highness."

Cass dove down onto his knees and began to lick circles around Jesse's bellybutton. One of his hands reached up and grazed Jesse's chest and the other rubbed his thigh.

He finally made his way to his belly button. He licked up the drink. He than started planting small kissed around his navel. His hand trails up to Jesse's pelvic bone pinching it as he bites and sucks at the flesh on his side bellow his ribs. Jesse inhales sharp, hand twisting deeper into his Cassidy's hair.

"You know," he gasps sharply pulling Cass' head back slightly. "There is a 10 percent chance," Jesse bits at his fist suppressing an obscene moan. "That I maaay be bisexual." Cassidy glances up at Jesse's eyes squinted and hand in mouth. Cassidy brushes his hand over the preachers growing bulge.

A moan escapes the preachers lips as his hand abandons his mouth and twists in the sheets.

"I'd say a bit more likely than that padre." He breaths against the belt of Jesse's pants. "Id say more like 90 percent chance." He begins to undo the preachers belt after raking his nails down Jesse's chest. "On account of my feminine physic and renowned beauty." He waggles his ridiculously thick eyebrows at Jesse.

Jesse smiles warmly, "What about you Cass?" He sits up pulling Cassidy's stubbled face towards his. Jesse pecks Cassidy's lips than his jaw.

He continues to undo the belt. "I believe da kids these days are callin it Pan or Polynsomethin or other," he kisses corner of Jesse's mouth, "Bassicly," he looks into Jesse's eyes, a hand making its way into his dark hair. "I don give a shite what's in your pants." His lips brush agents Jesse's lips. "The person is what counts." He kisses his mate full on. "And you, Jesse Custer, are one of my favorite persons in the whole world." Jesse squished Cass face between his hands, Cass lips puckered slightly.

Jesse takes a moment to really take in Cassidy's face. His grayish hazel eyes flicker around. Wandering to his forehead where creases caused by furrowing and raising brows. He finds his way to Cassidy's nose. A slight curve to the right, surely caused by a broken nose in his youth, and he finds himself looking at a cute as hell, soft, crooked smile. He thinks that Cassidy may be a strange looking fellow but he was HIS strange looking fellow.

The vampire smiled deeper, "I don know if ya noticed but I was a bit busy before you be wantan to discus the complexities of our sexualities." He smiled into Jesse's cheek as he breathed into his ear.

"Though, these things can be incredibly," he slid a hand down the preachers stomach and slid his hand into the mans black slacks, "complex."

The man of god writhed under the touch of his best friends cold fingers.

Cassidy made his way back down the mans chest revisiting the markings he had left. He pulled his padres member free. It sprang to life. The clothing was causing great discomfort and feeling the release of pressure caused him to sigh.

Cassidy kissed bellow Jesse's navel. His butterfly t-shirt brushing the tip of his mates now leaking member. He quickly paused to discard his shirt. Throwing it at the wall. He than made to work pulling Jesse's trousers to the floor.

He kisses his way up the inside of Jesse's thigh, lightly dragging his nails from his torso to his thighs.

Jesse's breathing became even more raged. He weaved his fingers into Cass' locks.

Cass made his way up next to Jess' erect member. He began to leave one final mark right bellow Jesse's left v line. As he did the wet tip of Jesse's member rubbed on Cassidy's cheek.

Cassidy wrapped a chilly hand around Jesse's member messaging the tip with his thumb.

Jesse speaks through clenched teeth, "Fucken hell Cass. I'm going to have a dam connect the dots of hickies when your done!" His hips bucked slightly as he dam near pulled a chunk of cass' hair out.

Cass finally makes his way to the base of the preacher's cock. He began to lick up the side of the shaft. He went as slow as possible.

Jesse was bucking about but Cass kept enough weight on his hips to keep the friction to a minimum. He savored every small grunt and wine that emulated from his mates throat. Cass glances up to see the preacher leaning on one elbow with his head leaned back, the muscles in his neck slightly strained. His face and chest a blushed tone. He was muttereing profanities and curses directed at Cass all he could pick up was, "...ah...fuckin...asshole...tease."

His heart fluttered at the concept that this was because of him. His tongue finally made its way to the tip of his mates dick. He slowly makes his move to wrap his mouth around the blushed head. As he did Jesse involuntarily jerked his hips. His dick connected with the back of Cassidy's mouth. The holly man moaned deeply.

Cassidy chuckled a little through his nose. He pulled off with an audible popping sound, "why are ya jerckin about love? Did I do somethin wrong?" Cassidy had an airy sweet tone and pulled a concerned face.

Jesse breathed deep, "I swear to god Cass, if you don't get on with it I'll do it myself!" Jesse let go of Cass' head and reached down to grab himself.

Cass grabbed his wrist with a firm grip, "Don ya dare Jesse Custar" he playfully licked the tip of Jesse's erect dick.

Jesse's eyes squint at the ceiling. He pulls his hand from Cassidy but as there hands almost stop touching Jesse intertwined his fingers with Cassidy's.

Their hands now intertwined, Cassidy lowers his head once again. His warm lips wrapping around the rosey head. His tongue flicks and swirls around. His other hand begins pulling up and down the shaft.

Jesse is all but breathless. The sensation of the Irishman was indescribable. He falls on his back and begins again twisting in Cassidy's hair. The vampire begins pulling Jesse deeper and deeper into his mouth. His head is given more rhythm by Jesse's guiding hand. Each push down of Cassidy's head is met by a small thrust of Jesse's hips.

Jesse's motions become urgent as he feels himself coming closer to the end. A warm fire is starting to bloom in his stomach. He squeezes Cassidy's hand tighter.

"Ah...Cass...baby I'm..." Jesse muttered thickly. Cassidy pumps his hand even faster. The speed of Jesse's heart rate thumping in his ears.

Jesse begins to buck wildly into Cassidy's mouth. Warmth blossoming through his tummy as ropes of cum fill Cass mouth. Jesse moans in a way that causes Cassidy's own erection to throb.

The flavor of Jesse causes Cass to growl in the back of his throat. He begins to swallow savoring every drop.

He bucks again, a bit more cum flowing into the vamps mouth as he moans out, "Cassidy" with the deepest, sexiest, most drive ya mad with desire, voice Cassidy had ever heard.

Jesse's hand releases Cassidy's head and flops to the side.

Cassidy pulls off Jesse, cum mixed with spit coating his lips and dripping down his chin.

He smiles a toothy grin and crawls his way up Jesse's body till he is hovering over Jesse's peaceful post orgasm face. Cass licks his lips clean and swallows the rest of Jesse's cum. His eyes focus on Jesse's plush slightly parted lips with warm breaths whooshing in and out.

Jesse's eyes slowly opened. He smiles at the face grinning above him. "You didn't have to..." he trailed off.

Cass pecks his lips, "What? Swallow? Are ya kiddin me? Cum is almost as good as blood there is no way ya will be expecting me to be waistin that!"

Jess pulls Cassidy in and kisses him sweetly. "Well next time you are feeling peckish let me know."

Cassidy flumps to Jesse's side curling up in a ball, head resting on his mates shoulder, "You better bet on it padre." He gives a small kiss to the divot of Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse extends his arm over Cassidy's shoulder, making circles on his back.

Jesse admires his best friend. His lean but strong frame that has been decorated by many black tattoos. His eyes wander from the curve of his side to the bulge of his skinny jeans.

He pulls himself from under Cass and kicks his pants the rest of the way off his feet, than crawls on top of him hovering over the now resituating Cass.

Cass brings himself up until his back rests against the headboard. Jesse kisses Cassidy with a hand on the side of his neck. He kicks a leg over and kneels to his mates side. His hand makes its way from Cassidy's stubbled neck, down his hairy chest, past his belly button, stoping at the top of Cassidy's jeans. He undoes the top button and pulls the zipper down.

Cassidy assists by lifting his hips up and pulling his trousers down.

Jesse takes note of the lack of underwear and and gaps a bit at Cassidy's cock. He nervously wraps his fingers around the base. Cassidy moans. Jesse leans in close to Cassidy's dick but stops short, hesitating inches away.

Cassidy opens his eyes and sees the preacher looking at his dick like a dear caught in headlight. He chuckles, "Um padre, this is yer first blow job init?"

Jesse looks up with eyebrows raised and nods his head, "To be honest I'm a little nervous." Jesse glances back down at the erect member.

Cassidy has a soft expression, "Give me a second there Padre." Cassidy rises from the bed. Jesse rolls to the side and watches as Cassidy's naked ass jumps into the bathroom. He hears a clattering sound than sees him reemerge with a small bottle in hand. He tosses it Jesse's way.

Jess catches the bottle and recognizes it as hand lotion.

"I don want to be presserin you so how bout a handjob? Nobody should be givin a blowjob on there first time." Cassidy throws himself back on the bed, "an every man has got plenty of experience with how to wank properly."

Jesse kisses Cassidy's jaw, "Are ya sure Cassidy. I can if you want me t-"

"No I insist but I must say if you don get goin soon I may just spontaneously combust out a intense horneyness." Cassidy kisses Jesse's forehead.

Jesse opens the bottle and pours a blob into his hand. He brings it to Cassidy's dick. He flinches lightly at the cold of it but soon relaxes into Jesse's hand. Jesse pulls from the base to the tip of Cassidy's dick. He pulls back down. Cassidy moans and wraps a hand around Jesse's side and pulls him close. Jesse now pumps Cassidy's dick at a slow rhythm. Cassidy pulls Jesse's head towards his and kisses him deeply. His tongue plunges into Jesse's mouth intertwining with his Jesse's. He moans into his mouth.

Jesse begins to pick up the pace as Cassidy begins to suck on his bottom lip. Essentially moaning every breath.

Jesse pulls his lip free and tenderly nips at Cassidy's.

Cassidy buries his head in Jesse's neck. His hand pulls him closer pulling at his neck. He sucks aggressively at Jesse's neck; his teeth threatening to break skin with every nip. "Fuckin' ell.' He breathes into Jesse's neck, "I'm almost there..."

Jesse moves his hand as quickly as he can muster.

Cassidy claws into Jesse's back and begins to tense his body beginning to peak. He pulls Jesse into a deep kiss breathing deep through his nose.

He dam near screams as ropes of cum fly in the air.

Cassidy's whole body relaxes and feels like sunshine as he cums (the good kind not the burn to death kind.)

Jesse begins to pump slower as the cum stops flowing. He feels Cassidy smile against his mouth. He pulls his cum soaked hand away from his softening friend. Cassidy smiles and twists into a ball at Jesse's side.

"You did good padre." He traces lines on Jesse's side, "I especially liked the part where I cam."

Jesse lays on his side budded up next to Cassidy, "Well I'm glad you liked it. I liked the part where you cam too but," he holds his hand up, "what do I do with this?" It is completely covered in cum.

"Well you either have to go wash your hands or maybe give it a try. Your call padre."

Jesse looks at the gooey white that covered his hand. He pulls it to his face and sticks the tip of his tongue out and gives it a small lick. The initial flavor is very salty but he surprisingly discovers that it is sweet too.

"Well, I'll be damed." He licks a large bloob off the back of his hand, "It tastes kind of good."

See I told ya padre, can't be letting that go to waste." Jesse licks a around one of his fingers. Cassidy pulls Jesse down for a kiss licking the inside of Jesse's mouth stealing most of the cum away.

"You thief, that was mine." Jesse chuckles and finishes cleaning his hand.

"Eye let me grab the lights and we can finally snuggle and sleep." Cassidy hopes up and flicks the light switch.

Jesse pulls the blankets in front of him ready to flip them over him and Cass. Cassidy does a small running start and yells, "Incoming" and flys in the air and lands right on top of Jesse. Jesse groans a little.

"Cass ya fucking bastard." He try's to shove him to the side but Cass doesn't budge.

"No I think I'll stay here if ya don mind. My favorite hobby is being a blanket." Cass hugs Jesse tightly.

"Cass get off." Jessy tries to roll him off again but Cassidy only squeezes harder.

"But..." Jesse thinks, "how am I going to kiss you... and be the big spoon.

"Alright ya get me there." He rolled to the side and faces Jesse head on. He pecks his lips, "but theres no way in hell you are the big spoon."

Jesse's pouts, "but I'm always the big spoon." His little mouth curling down at the corners.

"Nope, no way. Roll your arse over." He pushes on Jesse's shoulder.

"Ah fine." Jesse rolls over. Cassidy wraps his arms around and pulls him close. Jesse enjoys the sensation of being held more than he would of thought, maybe he was a little spoon.

"Goodnight love." Cassidy kisses Jesse's shoulder.

"Goodnight Cassidy." Jesse lifts Cassidy's hand to his lips, pecking it lightly before intertwining there fingers.

Jesse thinks to himself: 'this must be what heaven feels like,' before he dozes off.


End file.
